


X-Y-Z

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Bar, M/M, PSTPrideBingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Malcolm goes to a gay night club and meets and old friend. Post The Job.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Vijay Chandasara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Prodigal Son Pride Bingo





	X-Y-Z

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Spoon for looking this over.
> 
> If you're 18+ & wanna hang with other PSon fans come and join us at the Prodigal Son Trash Server. [Click here](https://discord.gg/MyKracR).
> 
> Bingo card! Go [here](https://twitter.com/themythofpsyche/status/1276517238955298822) for info on the Pride Bingo.

Malcolm is starting to wonder why he came here in the first place. His sister told him he should give it a try, that he might even have fun for a change. He made the mistake when he mentioned it offhand to Edrisa that he was planning on going to X-Y-Z that weekend. Now here he is, sitting in an oversized leather chair in a far corner sipping on his whiskey as he watches everyone dance in varying states of undress. Malcolm has made sure to keep an eye on Edrisa all night. She's having a great time. She's mostly been dancing by herself in the crowd and not actually _ with _ anyone, but she's having one hell of a blast. Malcolm is pretty surprised that she's rather good at club dancing. 

"Bright?"

Malcolm jerks his head up to the voice that's calling his name. He squints in the low light and sees that there's a figure clad in a black mesh shirt and leather pants. "Vijay?" he yells over the noise of the heavy bass as his friend gets closer. In the back of his mind, Malcolm notes that his old friend called him by his correct surname, and not by  _ Whitly. _

Vijay shoots him finger guns before sitting in the chair next to him. "I've never seen you here before."

"First time." Malcolm tries to sound confident and casual but he is sure it doesn't come off that way, "You come here often?"

Vijay laughs. "Yeah, about every other weekend. It's a good club." His eyes run down the length of Bright's body. "So you're gay?'

Malcolm almost spits up his drink. "What? No, I'm bisexual." He tugs down his nice shirt to reveal the collar he's wearing with the alternating pink, purple, and blue fake rhinestones. "I didn't know it back in school," he explains. "I figured it out about three years ago. Maybe four."

"Cool." Vijay nods nonchanty. "So, tell me what's new with you. Still risking your neck and almost getting shot at?"

Malcolm laughs, and nods his head yes. "That's my life now."

They sit and they talk. As time goes on Malcolm notices that they move their chairs closer together until their legs have slotted together, and their foreheads touch so they can talk more intimately. It's flirting, Malcolm knows it is. Even as he's doing it, he can't believe it's happening. He had a huge crush on Vijay when they were in school. When he saw him again at the jewelry store after all of these years, and Vijay couldn't help but touch him and call him  _ baby boy _ … It brought those feelings back up to the surface. It seems like Vijay feels the same way.

The whole time Malcolm is sure to keep any eye on Edrisa. She's been doing fine. She's been dancing almost nonstop, only taking one break to order a bottle of water that she cracks open. It doesn't leave her hand until she puts it back on the bar for a bartender to throw in the trash.

Vijay's large hand covers his own, caressing his thumb. His old friend stares down at their hands for a long moment before lifting his eyes to meet Malcolm's blue ones.

"I didn't get to ask this the last time I saw you. Everything went by so fast." Vijay clears his throat. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Malcolm flushes. "No, I'm not. Why do you ask?"

Vijay seems nervous, it's so unlike him. "Would you want to have coffee with me sometime?"

He opens his mouth to answer when he's interrupted by Edrisa bouncing into view, calling his name. Malcolm jerks away from Vijay to greet his friend. "Edrisa," he grins. "Are ready to go?"

She stops in front of them, clutching a rainbow colored feather boa that she didn't have before. "Yes! I-- _ oh!" _ , Edrisa exclaims, noticing Vijay for the first time. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to butt in. I'll just--"

"No, it's fine," he assures her. "Can you grab us an Uber real quick? We probably won't have to wait long."

Edrisa takes off the boa and wraps it around Malcolm's shoulders, then pulls out her phone and goes on the app. "And Mike will be here in five minutes."

"We should get going." Malcolm turns back to Vijay, who looks a little dejected as he watches the pair. "Vijay, can I have your phone?" His friend looks perplexed but without saying a word hands it over. Quickly, Malcolm navigates his way through the phone to the contacts, types in his phone number, and sends himself a text. "That's my number," Malcolm says as he hands the phone back to a dumbstruck Vijay. "Text me when you want to go out." 

"Sure thing, baby boy." 


End file.
